Lisa la végétarienne/Script
----SEQ 1 – INT/JOUR Voiture d’Homer''Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie et Abraham sont en voiture'' Abraham : On est arrivé ? Homer : Non. Abraham : On est arrivé ? Homer : Non. Abraham : On est arrivé ? Homer : Non. Abraham : ... Où est-ce qu’on va ? Lisa : énervée On va au village des contes pour enfants grand-père. C’est un parc d’attraction pour les bébés. Abraham : déçu Oooooh ! Vous me laisserez dans la voiture avec une vitre entrouverte. Homer : C’était prévu. Marge : Je trouve ça bien de faire quelque chose qui amuse Maggie pour une foi. Et puis je suis sûr que le village des contes ça amuse petits et grands. montre Lisa De 8 à... montre Abraham Dieu sait combien ! arrivent au village des contes pour enfants. Il est écrit « De 1 à 7 ans ½ » Sur la pancarte SEQ 2 – EXT/JOUR Village des contes pour enfants – Les 3 petits cochons''Simpson arrivent devant une petite attraction ayant pour thème « Les 3 petits cochons ». Une maison en paille est entourée d’une clôture. Un robot représentant le loup est devant la maison'' Loup : de robot Sortez ! Sortez ! Où je vais souffler et votre maison s’écroulera. 3 petits cochons : de robot Sûrement pas grand méchant loup, rentre chez toi ! Bart : C’est nul, nul et archi-nul ! Homer : Tais-toi fiston, je sens qu’il va se passer un truc épouvantable ! Marge : C’est là où le loup souffle la maison des cochons. Bart : énervé Il souffle, il souffle et nous on souffre ! Marge : Rassures-toi mon choux. Les petits cochons vont s’en sortir. robot représentant le loup prend une profonde inspiration et souffle doucement en direction de la maison. Celle-ci ne fait que se soulever de quelques centimètres grâce à un mécanisme. Voyant cette scène déplorable, tout le monde regardent la maison d’un air déçu sauf Maggie qui applaudit Homer : déçu C’était bien mais pas génial. SEQ 3 – EXT/JOUR Village des contes pour enfants – Les trois ours''Simpson sont maintenant devant 3 robots représentant des ours devant 3 lits défaits'' Ours 1 : électronique Quelqu’un a dormi dans mon lit. Ours 2 : électronique Quelqu’un a dormi dans mon lit. Ours 3 : électronique Quelqu’un a dormi dans mon lit. est sous les couvertures du troisième lit Abraham : énervé Ouais ben désolé mais il faisait 40 degrés dans la bagnole ! SEQ 4 – EXT/JOUR Village des contes pour enfants – Petit train''arrive devant un lutin en carton. Sur celui-ci il est écrit « Il faut être plus petit que ça pour monter. Le bras du lutin est à auteur du cou de Bart. Bart passe en dessous du bras en courbant le dos vers l’arrière puis, monte dans le petit train'' Bart : petit train démarre Adieu bande de... il est trop grand, il se prend un tunnel en pleine tête et arrache quelques sapins en plastique au passage. Le train se stop quand la tête de Bart heurte l’entrejambe d’un bûcheron faisant partie du décor. Celui-ci se casse en deux et coupe la tête d’une fausse oie en tombant. Les petits enfants sont contents et applaudissent SEQ 5 – EXT/JOUR Village des contes pour enfants – Les animaux de la petite bergère''Simpson sont dans une petite ferme. Homer tient une boite de conserve et la montre à un bouc'' Homer : fâché Allez, bouffes la boite ! Vas-y ! Marge : on est censé leur donner les granulés du distributeur là-bas. met une pièce dans le distributeur et tous les granulés se déversent sur Maggie. Les animaux, voyant les graines, accourent et les mangent toute. Quand les animaux se retirent, Maggie a disparue et il ne reste plus que sa tétine Marge : Inquiète Oh mon dieu ! regarde un peu partout pour voir si elle n’aperçoit pas Maggie. Un lama se gratte avec sa patte arrière et fait tomber Maggie qui était dans ses poils. Marge vient la chercher et lui remet sa tétine en bouche Simpson sont sous le charme en voyant un petit agneau Les Simpson : Aaaaah ! voient un agneau encore plus mignon Aaaaaaaaah ! en voient un autre encore plus petit et plus mignon que les deux autres Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! que les Simpson on vu en premier vient se mètre devant le troisième. Homer le pousse violemment Homer : Dégages-toi ! caresse le petit agneau Lisa : Ooooh ! Qu’est-ce que t’as mignon toi ! Oh oui, t’es mignon ! Oh oui ! Je l’adore. Marge : rigole Tu vois, c’était une bonne idée de venir ici tout compte fait. Voix au haut-parleur : Attention les petites familles. Ici la mère l’oie. Les voitures suivantes ont été fracturées... SEQ 6 – EXT/JOUR Devant la maison des Simpson''Simpson rentrent à la maison. La vitre arrière de la voiture est brisée. En sortant, Homer entend de la musique et des rires provenant du jardin des Flanders. Il y va pour voir se qui se passe'' Ned : Et tralali et tralala et tralalère ! Maintenant on fait tourner sa cavalière. voit une banderole au dessus du jardin des Flanders. Il est écrit « Barbecue de la famille Flanders. Des gens ressemblant très fort à Ned se trouvent dans son jardin et font la fête. Les musiciens arrêtent de jouer Ned : Bravi bravu bravo ! Homer : Eh Flanders ! Toute la famille Flanders : SALIT SALUT CHER VOISINOU ! Homer : Vos gueules ! Toute la famille Flanders : D’ACODAC ! Homer : Ned, t’as réuni toute ta famille et tu m’as pas invité ! Ned : Oh voyons Homer, c’est une affaire strictement Flandersienne. C’est une famille qui vient des 4 coins du globe. Voici José Flanders. José Flanders : Buenos dius dios dias senior. Ned : Et voici Lord Thistlewick Flanders. Lord Thistlewick : Charmé. lui donne un petit coup de coude Heu... How di yi di, how do you do ? Ned : Ah ah ah ! Homer : Je peux pas croire que tu m’ai pas invité après que j’ai peint ces jolies bandes blanches sur ta voiture ! claque des doigts Je sais, je vais faire mon propre barbecue. Le plus grand barbecue qu’on ai jamais vu. Et j’inviterais seulement qui je veux. Ca t’apprendra ! Ned : Je peux venir ? Homer : Bien sûr !... D’OH ! SEQ 7 – INT/NUIT Maison des Simpson - Salle à manger''Simpson sont à table et s’apprêtent à manger des côtelettes d’agneau'' Homer : Ca va être du boulot d’organiser mon barbecue mais je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur Marge. Marge : Ce sera une bonne occasion de rencontrer nos voisins ailleurs que dans un tribunal. Homer : Tu sais se que tu devrais servir ? Une montagne de ses côtelettes d’agneau. C’est les meilleurs que j’ai vu ! Marge : contente Ooooh ! Merci Homer ! Tu oublies de dire que la pincée de sel que j’ai mise fait toute la différence. le monde mange et se régale sauf Lisa qui regarde son assiette d’un air dégoutté. Elle revoit mentalement le petit agneau qu’elle a caressée à la ferme. les 2 côtelettes qu’elle a dans son assiette viennent se placer sur l’agneau imaginaire Agneau : Pitié Lisa ! Je croyais que tu m’aiiiimaiiiis. M’aiiiimaiiiii ! rêve se termine Marge : Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Lisa ? T’as pas assez de côtelettes d’agneau ? Lisa : Je peux pas manger ça. Je peux pas manger un pauvre petit agneau. Homer : Mais ressaisis-toi un peu Lisa. C’est DE l’agneau, pas UN agneau. Lisa : Quelle différence il y a entre cet agneau et celui qui m’a fait des bisous ? Bart : Celui-là a passé une heure sur le grill. mort violemment dans une côtelette Marge : fâchée Bart, mords délicatement ! D’accord Lisa, si tu veux pas de côtelettes d’agneau je peux faire des tas d’autre chose... Des cuisses de poulet... imagine un poulet perdant une partie de son corps Du rumsteck... voit un bœuf perdre son postérieur Des hot-dogs... elle voit différentes parties d’un rat, d’un raton laveur, d’un pigeon et d’une botte qui se détachent et forme un hot-dog Lisa : triste Non, je peux pas ! Je peux rien manger de tout ça ! Homer : Attends voir, attends voir ! Lisa chérie, tu veux dire que tu mangeras plus jamais d’animaux de ta vie ?... Et du bacon ? Lisa : Non. Homer : Du jambon ? Lisa : Non. Homer : Des côtes de porc ? Lisa : fâchée Papa, tout ça sa provient du même animal ! Homer : rigole Oh oui, c’est vrai Lisa. Un animal... « magique, fabuleux » eh eh eh ! Bart : Je suis d’accord avec Lisa, manger de la viande c’est maaaaaaaal ! agite une côtelette sous le nez de Lisa en imitant l’agneau. Lisa, écœurée tape dans la côtelette. Elle atterrit dans la bouche d’Homer Bart : Fâché Eh ! C’est ma côtelette ! et Bart mordent chacun un bout de la côtelette en grognant baisse les yeux devant cette scène SEQ 8 – INT/JOUR Ecole élémentaire de Springfield – Classe de HooverLisa : Triste Oooh ! Ma famille n’arrive pas à comprendre ma découverte du végétarisme. Comparé à eux, l’homme de cromagnon était un puits de science. Hoover : Bon, nous allons disséquer nos vers de terre maintenant. enfants sont contents sauf Lisa. Mademoiselle Hoover donne un ver de terre à chaque élève Tout d’abord, épinglez-le pour qu’il ne saute pas et vous blesse à l’œil. Ralph : Mademoiselle Hoover... Hoover : Oui Ralph, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Ralph : Mon ver de terre est rentré dans ma bouche et je l’ai avalé. Je peux en avoir un autre ? Hoover : Non Ralph, il n’y en a plus. Essayes de dormir pendant que les autres étudient. Ralph : content Oh chic, dormir ! C’est là où je suis le plus fort ! pose sa tête contre son pupitre. Tandis que les élèves dissèquent leur ver, Lisa le regarde d’un air écœuré. Soudain elle s’imagine qu’il parle Ver de terre : Liiisa, pourquoiii ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai faiiiis ? Lisa : Pourquoi il parle comme un agneau ? s’apprête à le disséquer puis, change d’avis et ne le fait pas''Mademoiselle Hoover, je suis incapable de disséquer un animal. Je pense que c’est mal. '''Hoover :' Entendu Lisa. Je respecte ton objection de conscience. appuie discrètement sur un bouton situer sous son bureau. Il y est écrit « Alarme pensée originale » SEQ 9 – INT/JOUR Ecole élémentaire de Springfield – Cafétéria''regardes les menus'' Lisa : Beignets de poulet, boulettes sauce tomate, jarret de bœuf... Doris Heu... excusez-moi, vous auriez pas un plat où il n’y aurait pas de viande dedans ? Doris : Peut-être le hachis parementer. Lisa : Je crois savoir que vous êtes tenue de proposer au moins un plat végétarien. prend un hot-dog, retire la saucisse à l’intérieur et lui donne le pain Doris : Un bon petit pain bien nourrissant. Lisa : fâchée Vous vous rappelez quand vous avez cessé d’être passionner par ce travaille ? appuie discrètement sur son bouton « Alarme pensée originale » SEQ 10 – INT/JOUR Ecole élémentaire de Springfield – Bureau de Skinner''quelqu’un appuie sur le bouton, une alarme sonne dans le bureau du proviseur Skinner'' Skinner : Oh oh !Deux pensées personnels dans la même journée. Les élèves sont trop stimulé Willie. retirez toutes les craies de couleurs des salles de classe. Willie : énervé Je vous avais prévenu ! Je vous avais pas prévenu ! Ces craies de couleurs ont été fabriquée par Lucifer en personne ! SEQ 11 – INT/JOUR Maison des Simpson – Salon TV''et Lisa regardent un épisode d’Itchy et Scratchy intitulé "Apocalypsoesophage now". Scratchy est au restaurant. Itchy, le serveur, lui montre le menu et le chat commande un morceau de viande. La souris s’en va puis revient discrètement sous la table de Scratchy. A l’aide d’une tondeuse, elle découpe les poils que Scratchy a sur le ventre et met celui-ci sur une assiette et le sert au chat. Scratchy commence à découpé dans son ventre sans savoir que c’est lui qu’il mange. Il avale un morceau et celui-ci réapparaît à l’endroit où il a découpé. Il le reprend et l’avale plusieurs fois. Pour finir, Itchy lui apporte l’addition qui s’élève à 10000$ ! La tête de Scratchy explose. Bart rigole mais pas Lisa'' Lisa : Je m’en étais jamais aperçu mais certains Itchy et Scratchy contiennent un message qui dit que faire du mal aux animaux c’est amusant. Bart : Mais qu’est-ce que tu dis ? se lève et se met devant la porte de la cuisine Y a pas de message dans les cartoons Lisa. C’est juste un tas de trucs vachement éclatant, tu vois genre des types qui se font mal, tous ça, machin... ouvre la porte et Bart se la prend en pleine tête Homer : Eh regardez ! Je viens de recevoir mes cartons d’invitation de chez l’imprimeur. donne une carte en forme de cochon à Lisa Lisa : lit la carte Venez au barbebecue d’Homer, le B en plus c’est « Ben oui, apportez vos propre bières ». Bart : Et ce B en plus c’est pourquoi ? Homer : C’est une coquille. Lisa : Papa, tu veux pas organiser une autre fête ? Une où tu servirais pas de viande ? Homer : Mais tout les gens normaux aiment la viande ! Moi si j’allais à un barbecue où il n’y a pas de viande je dirais « : Eh machin ! Où est la bidoche ? » Je veux leur en fiche plein la vue tu piges ? On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! Bart : chante On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade... tient Bart par les anches et ils commencent à danser et à chanter Homer et Bart : chantent On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! a rejoint la chenille Homer, Bart et Marge : chantent On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! On se fait pas de potes à coup de salade ! Lisa : Fâchée Maman ! Marge : Je voulais pas prendre parti. J’ai été entraînée par le rythme. SEQ 12 – INT/JOUR Ecole élémentaire de Springfield – Classe de HooverSkinner : Bonjour les enfants. Une certaine... agitatrice, pour respecter sa vie privée appelons-la... Lisa S. Non, c’est trop parlant... heu... disons L. Simpson... les élèves regardent Lisa qui se tape la main sur le front A soulevée des questions concernant le règlement intérieur. Aussi, dans le but d’ouvrir le dialogue, je vous demande de regarder ce film en silence. projette un film au tableau Voix : Le comité pour la viande présente « La viande et vous ». McClure, habillé en cow-boy marche sur un troupeau de vaches Troy McClure : Rien ne vaux une balade dans une région d’élevage. descends Bonjour, je suis Troy McClure, vous m’avez peut-être vu dans des films éducatifs comme « 2 – 3 = casse-tête chinois » ou dans « Pétard, le tueur silencieux » Jimmy : Monsieur McClure ! est assis devant une table avec un morceau de viande dans une assiette Troy McClure : Oh, salut Bobby. Jimmy : Jimmy. Je voudrais savoir comment la viande va du ranch à mon estomac. Troy McClure : Wow, wow, wow ! Doucement Jimmy. Là tu t’attaque à un gros morceau ! montre à Jimmy un enclos remplit de bœuf Tout commence dans cet enclos où les bêtes pèsent en toute liberté. Ensuite quand le troupeau est à point... passe son index sur le dos d’une vache et le met en bouche Mmmmh ! C’est le moment où elles sortent diplômées de l’université bovine. barrière s’ouvre donnant sur un tapis roulant qui conduit directement à l’abattoir, les bœufs s’y engouffrent Tu viens Jimmy, on va jeter un coup d’œil au plancher qui tue. Jimmy : choqué Oooooh ! Troy McClure : Ne te laisse pas impressionner par le nom. C’est pas vraiment un plancher. C’est plutôt une grille d’acier qui permet aux morceaux de passer à travers pour être ensuite collecter et exporter. voit Troy et Jimmy entrer dans l’abattoir et ressortir par la porte de l’autre coté. On entend le hurlements des bœufs qui se font tuer. Un tapis roulant dépose les morceaux de viande fraîche directement dans un camion''Ca t’as donné faim Jimmy ? '''Jimmy :' est pâle et il frissonne de peur Beuhhh... heu... monsieur McClure, j’ai un copain complément débile qui dit que c’est mal de manger de la viande. Est-ce qu’il est débile ? Troy McClure : Non, juste ignorant. Ton copain débile n’a jamais du entendre parler de la chaîne alimentaire. image apparaît montrant que tout les animaux mangent l’homme Interroges donc ce scientéticien... voit un scientifique dans un laboratoire Scientifique : Heu... Troy McClure : Il te dira que dans la nature, une créature en mange obligatoirement une autre pour survivre. voit un lion qui court après un daim et lui saute dessus. Un aigle attrape un mouton et l’emporte. Un chien attrape un Frisbee et un requin saute sur un gorille Ne te fais pas de d’illusion Jimmy. Si un bœuf en avait l’occasion, il te dévorerait toi et tout ceux que tu aimes. bœuf se tourne vers nous et nous regarde méchamment Jimmy : Waaaw ! Monsieur McClure, je crois que j’ai été un idiot de premier choix pour tout se qui concerne la viande ! Troy McClure : Ah ah ah ah ah ! Oui tu l’as dis Jimmy. Oui tu l’as dis. caresse les cheveux de Jimmy Jimmy : Aïe, eh ! Vous me faites mal ! bars de fer chauffées servant à marquer les animaux viennent imprimé « The end » sur le postérieur d’une vache. Le film est terminé Lisa : Ils espèrent tout de même pas nous faire avaler ces couleuvres ! Skinner : Maintenant, le comité de défense de la viande vous offre ce succulent plat de tripes. élèves, heureux, courent vers le plat pour manger les tripes Lisa : énervée Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Vous comprenez pas que vous avez été endoctriner par toute une corporation ! Janey : Pfff ! Apparemment ma copine débile n’a pas entendue parler de la chaîne alimentaire. Enfant : Oui, Lisa est une idiote de premier choix. Eh eh ! Ralph : Moi, quand je serais grand, j’irais à l’université bovine. est triste de voir qu’elle est la seule à ne pas aimer la viande SEQ 13 – INT/JOUR Maison des Simpson – Hall d’entrée''accueille ses invités. Barney arrive avec un tonneau de bière'' Barney : Salut Homer. Merci de m’avoir invité à ton barbecue. Homer : Waaah ! Barney, t’as emmené un tonneau de bière ! Barney : Ouais. Où est-ce que je peux le remplir ? SEQ 14 – EXT/JOUR Maison des Simpson – Jardin''les invité sont dans le jardin et sont en train de manger les amuse-gueule. Homer arrive avec la viande devant le barbecue. Il prend un flacon d’allume barbecue et le vide doucement dedans. Quand celui-ci est terminé, il en prend un autre et fait de même. Pour finir, il prend une allumette et la jette sur la grille. De petites flammes surgissent'' Lisa : Attends papa ! J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous tous. Vous pouvez ne pas manger de viande. J’ai fais du gaspacho pour tout le monde. invités parlent entre eux C’est un potage à la tomate servi glacé. invités se mettent à rire Barney : Retournes en Russie ! furieuse, dépose le plat et monte dans sa chambre tard barbecue se termine Dr Hibbert : un hot-dog Mmmmmmh ! Diagnostique... délicieux. Homer : J’ai le remède qu’il vous faut docteur. Une autre injection de hot-dog. Dr Hibbert : Oh ah ah ah ah ! Wiggum : a du mal à parler Eh Homer ! Files-moi un autre steak... Haché tu veux. Je veux pas avoir l’air... de plus être à la hauteur de ma réputation. Homer : Et un steak haché pour le poulet ! lance le steak. Wiggum l’attrape à l’aide d’un morceau de pain à hamburgers Bart : Un autre steak p’pa. Homer : Voilà tu... Oh ! le vouloir, il envoi le morceau de viande dans la chambre à Lisa Lisa : Énervée C’est déjà assez moche qu’ils mangent de la viande. Ils ont pas à me la coller sous le nez en plus. steak lancé par Homer lui arrive en pleine figure Homer : Très bien mes amis. Voilà le moment que vous attendez tous. Le porc de résistance ! ouvre un barbecue avec un couvercle pour tenir chaud, un porc avec une pomme en bouche est à l’intérieur Invités : Ooooooooooh ! Aaaaaaaaaah ! Wiggum : Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Vous avez vu son nez ! Ned : Toutes mes félicitations Homer, ton barbecue est une réussite. A la santé d’Homer qui nous a offert un festin du tonnerre. le monde lève son gobelet Homer : Eh eh eh ! Merci Flanders. Je dois reconnaître que tout marche comme sur des... arrive sur un petit tracteur et pousse le chariot où est placé le porc de résistance Hein ? Invités : Oooooooh ! Marge : BART, NON ! Bart : Quoi ? Marge : Désolé, c’est l’habitude. LISA, NON ! sur son tracteur, casse la palissade et continue de pousser le porc SEQ 15 – EXT/JOUR Dans la rue''arrive au sommet d’une côte et elle s’arrête. Le porc dévale la pente, traverse une haie et une autoroute. Homer et Bart le poursuit'' Homer : Il doit juste être un peu salé mais il est encore bon. Il est encore bon. porc tombe dans l’eau de la rivière Il est juste un peu mouillé mais il est encore bon. Il est encore bon. arrive au barrage et bloque la chute de l’eau. Le porc fini par être éjecté très haut dans le ciel Il a juste un peu décollé mais il est encore bon. Il est encore bon. Bart : C’est râpé. Homer : Je sais. SEQ 16 – INT/JOUR Central nucléaire – Bureau de M. BurnsM. Burns : Vous savez Smithers, je pense que je ferais don d’1 million de dollars à l’orphelinat locale... quand les cochons volerons. et Smithers rigolent jusqu’au moment où ils voient le porc passer devant la fenêtre Hein, mais qu’est-ce que... ? Smithers : Allez-vous donner ce million de dollars maintenant monsieur ? M. Burns : Heu... non, je crois que je préfère pas. SEQ 17 – EXT/JOUR Maison des Simpson – Jardin''observe le ciel avec une paire de jumelles pour retrouver le porc'' Bart : Laisse tomber p’pa, Piggy reviendra pas ! Homer : colère Lisa, t’as gâché mon barbecue, j’exige que tu me fasse tout de suite tes excuses ! Lisa : colère Je regrette mais je te ferais jamais d’excuses, parce que je défendais une juste cause. C’est toi qui avais tort, tort, tort ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais dans ma chambre. Homer : colère Ca suffit, vas dans ta chambre ! SEQ 18 – INT/JOUR Maison des Simpson – Cuisine''Simpson sont à table mais Homer et Lisa se font la tête'' Homer : Marge, puisque je cause plus à Lisa, tu peux lui dire de me passer le sirop d’érable. Marge : Soupir Passes le sirop d’érable à ton père s’il te plaît Lisa. Lisa : Bart, dis à papa que je lui passerais le sirop que si il ne consomme plus de produits à base de viande. Bart : Tu trempes tes saucisses dans le sirop mon grand ? Homer : Marge, dis à Bart que je veux juste boire un grand verre de sirop d’érable comme tout les matins. Marge : Dis-lui toi même. C’est Lisa que tu ignore, pas Bart. Homer : Bart, remercies ta mère de l’avoir souligner. Marge : énervée Homer, Primo moi tu me parles, secundo j’ai entendu se que tu as dis ! Homer : énervé Lisa, dis à ta mère de me lâcher les baskets ! Bart : P’pa, Lisa c’est celle à qui tu cause pas ! Homer : Énervé Bart, dans ta chambre ! Lisa : énervée Pourquoi tu le mange pas tout simplement ? Homer : énervé J’ai pas besoin des conseils d’une gâcheuse de barbecues ! De mademoiselle « Je sais tout » qui sait rien du tout ! Lisa : en colère Ca suffit ! Je peux pas vivre sous le même toit que ce carnivore préhistorique ! Je fiche le camp de cette baraque ! sort de la maison Homer : Ca suffit ! Va dans ta chambre ! SEQ 19 – EXT/JOUR Devant la maison des Simpson'', Terri , Janey et Ralph sont devant la maison'' Sherri : moqueuse Ah, voilà madame tête en pomme de terre. Terri : moqueuse Elle a une laitue en guise de cheveux. et Terri rigolent Ralph : Quand je pense que je suis sorti avec toi ! Janey : Tu vas épouser une carotte Lisa ? Lisa : Oui, je vais épouser une carotte ! , Terri , Ralph et Janey rigolent SEQ 20 – EXT/JOUR Dans la rue''se promène dans les rues et voit avec regret qu’elle est la seul à ne pas aimer la viande. Elle va d’abord au Krusty burger où elle voit sur une affiche « Essayez notre poulet parfumé au bœuf ». Elle va plus loin et voit une publicité où un docteur dit « Ne mangez pas de bœuf ». La pub se retourne et on voit le même docteur dire « Manger du chevreuil ». Lisa se met à rêver et revoit Wiggum mordre dans un hamburger. Homer et Bart se disputer la côte d’agneau. Marge donner des coups de couteau dans de la viande et Kent Brockman mordre dans une cuise de poulet en plein journal télévisé. Pour finir Lisa va devant le mini marché et aperçoit des hot-dogs en train de cuire derrière la vitre'' Lisa : Désespérée Le monde entier veut que je mange de la viande, je ne peux plus luter moi ! SEQ 21 – INT/JOUR Mini marché''entre dans le mini marché, prend un hot-dog et mord dedans'' Lisa : Voilà, tout le monde est content maintenant ! Apu : D’après tes cris, je déduis que tu aimes mes saucisses de soja. Lisa : surprise De soja ! Apu : Oh oui, y a pas de viande là dedans. Y a seulement 3 fois plus de gras que dans les vrais. J’ai fais l’échange et personne l’a remarqué. Lisa : Mais pourquoi Apu ? Apu : Parce que je suis végétarien. T’as jamais vu mon t-shirt ? lui montre un t-shirt avec un vache dessinée dessus Lisa : lit se qui est écrit dessus Sois pas vache, mange pas de bœuf ! C’est mignon. Apu : Oui hein ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose Lisa... ouvre la porte d’un frigo avec écrit dessus « Bières sans alcool » Des escaliers sont dissimulés derrière Lisa : Waaaw ! Un escalier secret ! Mais comment vous faites quand quelqu’un veut de la bière sans alcool ? Apu : Oh tu sais, ça n’arrive jamais. montent SEQ 22 – EXT/JOUR Mini marché – Jardin secret''découvre que Apu c’est confectionner un magnifique jardin sur le toit du mini marché'' Lisa : Oooooh, Apu c’est magnifique. Apu : Oui, c’est là que je viens me réfugier quand j’ai besoin de me couper du monde moderne. Ou quand je veux voir gratis les films du drive-in. toit on peut voir le drive-in Tu sais que c’est pas facile d’être végétarien Lisa. Lisa : C’est pour ça que je suis parti de chez moi. Paul McCartney : Quoi ! Elle est partie de chez elle ! Lisa : Waaaw ! Paul McCartney ! J’ai lu des trucs sur vous en court d’histoire mais où est votre femme Linda ? Linda McCartney : sort des buissons Je suis là Lisa. Quand on est à Springfield, on aime bien venir faire un tour dans le jardin d’Apu. Paul McCartney : On l’a connu en Inde il y a des années pendant notre période de maharajashy ? Apu : A l’époque on m’avait surnommé le cinquième Beatles. Paul McCartney : Et à juste titre Apu. Apu : Tu sais quoi Lisa ? Paul et Linda sont végétariens eux aussi. En fait Linda a crée sa propre marque de plats végétariens. Lisa : Apu, je suis sûr que la dernière chose dont vous vouliez parler c’est... Linda McCartney : On était pas content des plats végétariens qu’il y avait sur le marché. Si tu savais combien de fois on a trouvé un gros morceau de porc dedans. Lisa : Ecœurée Eeeeeeh ! Paul McCartney : Linda et moi on se bat pour défendre les droits des animaux. La preuve, quand on passe Yellow Submarine à l’envers, on entend une super recette de soupe aux lentilles. Lisa : Quand est-ce que tout ces idiots apprendront qu’on peut être en parfaite santé en ne mangeant que des légumes, des fruits, des céréales et du fromage ? Apu : Ecœuré Eeeeeh ! Du fromage ! Lisa : vous manger pas de fromage Apu ? Apu : Non, je ne mange aucune nourriture qui provienne d’un animal. Lisa : gênée Ooooh ! vous devez penser que je suis un vrai monstre. Apu : Oui en effet, c’est se que je pense ! Mais... j’ai appris il y a bien longtemps à supporter les autres plutôt que de les forcer à croire se que je crois. Tu sais, on peut influencer les gens sans les harceler sans arrêt. C’est comme la chanson de Paul « Vivre et laisser vivre » Paul McCartney : En fait c’était « vivre et laisser mourir ». Apu : Peut importe. Peut importe. C’était très rythmé. Lisa : Triste Je crois que je me suis montrer très dur avec beaucoup de gens. Avec mon père en particulier. Merci à vous tous. Paul McCartney : Lisa, avant de t’en aller, tu aimerais entendre une chanson ? Lisa : Wouuuh ! Ce serait génial ! McCartney : D’accord. Vas-y Apu. croit que Paul va chanter mais en fait, Apu prend des tambour et commence à chanter une chanson indienne. Lisa s’en va discrètement SEQ 23 – EXT/JOUR Dans la rue''cherche Lisa. Il ouvre une bouche d’égout'' Homer : Lisa ! crie dans un landau Lisa ! ! ! mère du bébé vient reprendre le landau Lisa ! Reviens avant que tout le monde sache quel horrible père je suis ! Lisa : Salut papa. Tu me cherchais ? Homer : heu... je sais pas toi tu me cherchais ? Lisa : Je sais pas. Homer : triste Oooooh ! Lisa, oui je te cherchais. Je voulais m’excuser. Je sais pas se qui a cloché exactement mais je sais que c’est toujours ma faute. Lisa : En réalité papa, cette fois j’avais tort... Homer : Content Aaaaaah ! Lisa : ... moi aussi. Homer : déçu Oooooh ! Lisa : Là où je suis aller j’ai reçu de très bons conseils de Paul et Linda McCartney. Homer : Ces Rock Star ! Est-ce qu’il y a une seul chose qu’ils savent pas eux ! Lisa : Je continuerais à défendre mes convictions mais je peux pas défendre se que j’ai fais. Je te demande pardon d’avoir gâché ton barbecue. Homer : Oh, je comprend trésor. Moi aussi je croyais à des trucs quand j’étais pitit. s’embrassent Allez, tu va rentrer à la maison à dos de cheval... Oh, oups... je veux dire à dos de légume. rigolent Allez, grimpe... [ Lisa grimpe sur le dos d’Homer et ils s’en vont] le générique on voit le porc en train de voler dans le cielCatégorie:Script